Fibers of glass and other thermoplastic materials are useful in a variety of applications including acoustical and thermal insulation materials. Common methods for producing glass fibers for use in insulation products involve producing glass fibers from a rotary process. In a rotary process, glass composition is melted and forced through orifices in the outer peripheral wall of a centrifuge, commonly known as a centrifugal spinner, to produce the fibers. One commonly used spinner is generally cup-shaped and has a bottom wall with a central hole, a top opening and an outer peripheral sidewall that curves upward from the bottom wall, forming the top opening. Another commonly used spinner uses a slinger cup to propel the glass composition to the sidewall for fiberization. A drive shaft is used to rotate the spinner and is typically fixed to the spinner with a quill
It would be advantageous if spinners could produce fibers more efficiently.